The Perfect Match
by ilovepopcornmarshmellows
Summary: When Hotch's wife, the daughter of lieutenant Horatio Canie, Brooke is the target for a serial killer the team travels to Miami to solve a case. While Derek finds out a secret that Natalia has been keeping since Hotch's wedding. In a hurry to save not just his wife but his marriage, Hotch races along the clock to save his son's life also.


He watched her from the shadows. He knew her routine like the back of his hands. She was perfect. She looked just like her. His Melissa. He watched as she left the gym. Her brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail, she wore that bright smile and his favorite gray sweatsuit. The way she walked always captivates him. She waved goodbye to her friend. It was the perfect time to grab her, but he knew it was too early she was not ready. She was not complete. He needs to get her to Miami.

Chapter one

Unknown building

He had to pick the new one this one had given in too early she was nothing like his Melissa. She was weak too weak she couldn't handle the pressure. He filled the tub with bleach and hospital grade disinfectant. He covered the floor with plastic she didn't deserve to bleed on his floor. He slowly lowered into it before she started to fight back. She was just like the other four vermins trying to impersonate his Lissa. He watched as the mixture of chemical burnt her skin. Ready to dispose of her like the others.

Quantico, Virginia (F.B.I Headquarters)

Supervisor Special Agent Brooke Hotchner looked up to her husband SSA Aaron Hotchner's office. It was one thing being married to your boss but it was another waiting on him to finish his work at nights so you both can go home. Especially when you have a four years old son to get to. She got up and went up to his office. She opens the door and watched him for a minute he was leaning over the file for the case they had just close. "Hey"she whispered. His head jolted up the file towards the door "hey" he replied, "I thought you left" she chuckled a little before saying "I came with you this morning remember" "I'm sorry I kept you waiting sweetheart just let me finish this file and we can leave" he said. She left his office and headed down to her locker to get her things. When she came back he was waiting on her in the bullpen. "ready to go" he said "yep" she replied.

Fifteen minutes later the couple pulled to their two story suburban house. Getting out first Brooke picked up the bags from the back of the SUV. They walked up to the house open the door and went in.

"Hey Jessica" Brooke called to her sister in-law who stayed with their son Jack when they had to work "hey Brooke Hey Aaron" Jessica said as she picked up her bag. Aaron nodded his head at her and headed upstairs to check on Jack "why don't you stay the night since you will be back her at 7 tomorrow" Brooke asked her. "I promised Brian to come home tonight" Jessica said as she walked out the door. "Bye then" Brooke said as she close the door.

Brooke entered he son's room kissing his forehead and whispering goodnight before heading to her room. When she got there Aaron was dressed in black pj pants and a gray t-shirt. "why didn't you answer your sister you know you hurt her by doing that she made one mistake and your holding it against her" Brooke said "I don't want to talk about it" Aaron said as he got into bed. Brooke changed into a purple short and a white t-shirt. She slipped into bed next to him. "I'm just saying if you talk to her she might consider reconsidering the job offer in Seattle" she said turning the bedside lamp off. "Yeah maybe" Aaron said before they both drifted off to sleep.

National Preservation Forest Hiking Trail

Jean ran up the trail on her early morning run. She stops a minute to catch her breath. Hands on knees she looked up to see a burned body in front of her. She screams and stumbles back. She quickly takes out her phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency" the operator said

"There is a body on the south trail of the National Preservation Forest, oh god it's burnt badly" Jean says as she starts to panic.

"Ok miss what's your name?" the operator asked

"Jean McDonald" Jean said

"Ok Jean dispatch is on the way"

Hotchner Residence

Brooke walked into the kitchen with jack in hand. Aaron had started breakfast and started coffee for the both of them and like her he was dress for work minus his jacket and tie.

"Morning daddy" Jack said with a smile on his face.

"Morning little man" Aaron said coming round the counter to kiss Jack's forehead. Brooke puts Jack down on one of the counter chairs.

"I might work late so you maybe you should drive to work by yourself" Aaron said as he set the bowl of oatmeal porridge and a glass of orange juice in front of Jack.

"Ok" Brooke said as she collected her breakfast from him.

"Are you still going to the conference next week Saturday" she asked him as he sat in front of her.

"I'm still not sure Chief Strauss still have not gotten back to me personally I wish I don't have to go" he said, "why do you ask".

"Nothing just wanted to know that's all" Brooke said and smile, but deep inside it hurt next week Saturday was their 5th anniversary. She had really hoped that he would remember this since he has forgotten it for the last two years. They sat there finishing their breakfast when both their phones go off. "Looks like we have a case" Aaron said as they both got up. "I'm going call Jessica and tell her that we are leaving Jack with Mrs. Humphrey until she gets here" Brooke said as she went to get both her and Aaron jacket and his tie.

Twenty minutes later two SUVs drove out of the driveway. Heading to Quantico Brooke called Jessica to tell her where Jack was. In another fifteen minutes both SUVs pulled into the F.B.I. Brooke picked up her handbag, workbag, to go bag and her travel mug filled with coffee. Both she and Aaron hurried into the elevator and quickly selected the floor.

"I love you" Aaron said before kissing her.

"I love you too" she replied.

They did this every day. She knew once those doors open he wasn't her husband anymore he was her boss- SSA Hotchner/Hotch. As the doors slide apart she can see the look on his face change to stoic. His features became hard to read so she didn't even try, she never did.

They entered the round table room along with the other agents on their team. When they were settled their Media Liaison Jennifer Jearau/JJ started to present the case.

"Five women have gone missing in the last month in Miami-Dade. Each body was found a week before the next women was taken" she said before bringing up another set of pictures "early this morning the body of the last vic Sandra Consentine was found by a jogger."

"He is definitely has a type" SSA Derek Morgan says as he looks through the photos on his tablet. All the women had brunette hair and were fair skinned "He doesn't cross gender or racial lines"

"He burns the bodies in hospital grade chemical. So he basically destroys their identity" Brooke said, "He could also be cleansing them".

"The bodies are placed in area that have a lot of foot traffic so he wants them to be seen like he is putting them on display" SSA Dr. Spencer Reid the youngest member of our team said

"Miami-Dade PD wants our help before he chooses his next vic and if he has already before he takes her" JJ said.

"Ok, wheels up in 5 and Garcia we need you on ground with us " Hotch said we all got up to leave the room when Hotch said "Broke a minute please". Brooke stop and looked at him and so did everybody else; he never calls her by her first name at work. After everybody left the he came closer and said "Are you sure you want to go to Miami". The last time they were in Miami it was for their wedding and she didn't leave things great with her mother.

"Aaron I'm got to face her one day I guess today is that day" she said stepping closer to him

"Fine then" he says and walk out.

CHAPTER 2

The jet landed in Miami 45 minutes later. "Prentiss: you and Brooke go to all the places in the area were the chemicals are sold and see if you can get a list of employees and recent customers, Morgan: you and Reid go to the last crime scene and see what you can get from it, JJ and Garcia go to the PD and set up and Rossi your with me we're heading to the morgue." Hotch said

"What is it between you and Hotch he is been giving you the cold shoulders lately" JJ said has they drove out of the hanger.

"I think he forgot our anniversary again and it breaks my heart because I feel like I have lost my husband in the past two years and I know he won't leave but I don't want him to have to go through another divorce not after what happen to Hailey I just couldn't put him through that again" Brooke said with sadness in her voice.

Meanwhile with Hotch

"What been going on with you and Brooke, you've been giving her the cold shoulders lately and you're hurting her" Rossi asked Hotch as they head to the morgue.

"She thinks I forgot our anniversary this year again and it hurts that she has no fate in me to make up for the past two years" he replied.

They walked into the morgue a few minutes later heading straight to the M.E's office.

"Hello " the M.E said "I'm Dr. Alexx Woods"

"Hello I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA David Rossi" Hotch said  
"I know who you are" Alexx said "Your Brooke's husband I was at your wedding"

"Okay" Hotch said being as stoic as ever "can we please get to the victim"

"Okay" Alexx said

Alexx went through all of the horrid details of the murder. By the time she was done their breakfast wanted to make an appearance.

At the crime scene

Morgan and Reid arrived at the crime scene shortly after leaving the hanger. Upon arriving the were meet by Det. Frank Tripp.

"Morning fellas" he said "F.B.I right"

"SSA Morgan and Dr. Reid" Morgan said as he started to walk around the crime scene. He walked up to the evidence markers one by one examining each piece closely.

C.S.I Natalia Boa-Vista had just started to process some evidence, bagging and tagging getting ready to bring it back to the crime lab when she saw an African- American man looking around the crime scene.

"Excuse me sir you're not allowed here" she said. As the man turn around memories of Five years ago filter back into her mind. It was not like she forgot she was trying to move on with her life.

"Natalia" Morgan said as stand up. "Hey what's up". They shared a brief hug before heading back to work. Deep inside Natalia had a secret. That one night stand five years ago after Brooke's wedding left her pregnant with her son Devon Derek Morgan. She couldn't dare tell him now after five years.

At the Police Station

JJ and Garcia had just arrived at the station. "I think Brooke's dad works here" JJ said

"Really" Garcia said.

"Yeah we met him at her wedding, I think he's a lieutenant are something of that fact"JJ said


End file.
